The present invention relates to a trailer for a trailer truck.
EP 1 985 474 discloses a semitrailer comprising axles with independent wheel suspension of the double wishbone type. That is, each wheel has a steering knuckle which is connected to the chassis via two A-shaped wheel suspension arms. Each of the wheel suspension arms is pivotally connected to the chassis about a pivot axis that extends in the longitudinal direction of the semitrailer. The advantage of using a wheel suspension of this type with a trailer over using a through axle is that this type of wheel suspension imposes less restrictions on the construction of the chassis, in particular as regards the loading height centrally on the trailer, so that a boom recess, for example, can be recessed deeper in the trailer, as is shown in FIG. 4b of EP 1 985 474. In order to obtain the widest possible boom recess in the aforesaid known semitrailer, the upper A-shaped arms are significantly shorter than the lower A-arms.
A drawback of the wheel suspension of the semitrailer according to EP 1 985 474, however, is the fact that a significant change in the wheel camber occurs upon compression and extension of the suspension. As a result, the wheels only make contact with the road surface via part of their surface area (the part on the inner side), which leads to increased wear and a lower bearing capacity. In addition, a significant transverse displacement of the wheel occurs upon compression and extension of the suspension, which leads to increased tyre wear.